Dabble in Drabble with the next generation
by HalonaEopia
Summary: Drabbles about the next generation, mostly the Potter family.  Chapter 9: Somehow, Harry always knew. He always understood it, even when Teddy himself couldn't.
1. The Potters

First publishing here! So, be nice! xD

I know, there are about thousands of these here...but I like them and wanted

to write something as well... have fun^^

**1.**

Albus Potter hated it when people expected him to be like his father just because he looked like him.

One day he came home with a black eye to everyone's surprise. He was more the kind of person to avoid fights.

"He called me a liar. But I'm not. I won't let somebody shut me up because I'm telling the truth!", declared ten-year-old Al.

Aunt Hermione laughed and said: "That reminds me of something Harry did in fifth year. Really, you're just like your father."

And it was the first time Al didn't mind hearing that at all.

**2.**

The Potters are supposed to be great at quidditch. Al was lucky, when he could fly and hold the quaffle at once.

The Potters have a long history as gryffindors. Al was entirely happy in Hufflepuff.

The Potters are known for their talent, when it comes to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Al's studying for nights on end for the O.W.L. exam was rewarded with an A.

The Potters, at least the male ones, always fall for red-heads. When Al married, the woman going down the aisle had brown hair.

But in the end, the Potters never stay in line.


	2. Enemies

the next drabble^-^ this time something about james... he kinda needs a nickname like Al xD

**3.**

James Potter had two role models. His father and his grandfather. Just like them, he had his very own Slytherin arch enemy and nemesis.

Their relationship was composed by pranks and detention. James played the pranks, but, unfortunately, his foe became prefect, so the pranks mostly resulted in detention. James couldn't remember having a normal conversation with him. Ever. Not that either of them wanted to participe in a normal conversation. Never ever.

One day his opponent asked: "Do you trust me, Potter?"

The response suprised even James himself. "I do, Malfoy. I don't really know why, though."


	3. Siblings

Something with Harry in it :D

100 words just weren't enough so I made a drabble with 200^^ 

**4.**

Harry Potter had always wondered what it was like to have siblings.

Ron told him that being in the shadow of brothers who had done almost anything was annoying .

Harry remembered Sirius and the strained relationship to his brother, Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore who couldn't have been more different.

So when he explained to his two sons that Hermione and Ron were like a sister and a brother to him, he wasn't too surprised, when James objected.

"You chose them. You can't choose your siblings, you're stuck with them whether you like it or not!"

Albus agreed. "That's true. A brother can be your friend, but he's your enemy at the same time! And you want to protect your sister, although she is really annoying sometimes."

James nodded and added: "You choose your friends, but you lose them more likely than a sibling."

„How so?", Harry asked.

"Because...", James trailed off and struggled for words.

"Because a brother is always a brother. That won't change. Ever", Al explained.

"That's right!", James said.

Harry still didn't understand completely. But he assumed that a person without siblings couldn't really understand that kind of relationship.


	4. First Time Magic

**5.**

One day, Lily played tea party with her brother and one of her precious china cups slipped out of Al's hand and shattered into pieces on the ground. The little girl started to cry and the boy looked horrified. Then, he began to pick up the pieces.

The moment Harry decided to clean up the mess, he saw how the broken fragments put themselves together and his son was holding a fully repaired cup.

Afterwards the joy was immense because up until this day seven-year-old Albus hadn't shown any signs of magic whatsoever. Or so they had thought at least.


	5. REAL First Time Magic

**6.**

Albus remembered that day well. James was being a prat (again) and stole his teddy bear. After lots of shouting and arguing, James fortified in their tree house and Al stood on the ladder unable to get in. Furiously, he thought about his teddy bear wriggling out of James's grasp and giving him a piece of his mind. Then, he heard a scream. James climbed down the ladder as fast as possible causing both to tumble down.

Al never actually found out what he made the toy say, but James would never look at a teddy bear the same way.


	6. WinWin

Here's one about Lily, since she didn't really have a major role in the previous ones.

**7.**

Lily has a strategy to win any argument. She doesn't shout, she doesn't argue. No, she _ignores._ In fact, she is so good at it that the person in disgrace begins to feel non-existent around her. One could blow up a toilet next to her and she would just stand there without batting an eye. (Literally. James tried that once after Uncle George suggested it.)

So, after a while, any one apologizes to her. At least any one who really cares about her. And the others weren't worth being acknowledged anyway. It was a win-win situation either way for her.


	7. Life, Fun and Rules

**8.**

James feels unrestrained joy wash through his whole body. A feeling that he has only ever had while flying. Nothing can compare to the freedom he feels, when he is up in the air or the triumph, when the quaffel darts around, right through one of the rings. For James, the rules of Quidditch are also the rules of life.

Be reliable for your team mates and protect them, don't be afraid of taking risks and never ever let it all become too serious for yourself. Because really, what would life be without fun? What would life be _without_ _Quidditch_?


	8. Think Alike

This time featuring not only the Potter family but Rose/Scorpius as well ;D

**9.**

Albus really loved his two best friends, but sometimes he just wanted to lock them into a classroom or a broom cupboard until they either ripped the other's heads off or just snogged already. It was really annoying, when everybody else was already aware of theit attraction, but they themselves chose not to realize it. Now they were here screaming at each other. The argument was about a chocolate frog or something.

"You knock Rosie out and I will take care of Malfoy. Then we put them into the closet down the hall", whispered James beside him. Albus sighed.

As they say, Great minds think alike. But maybe James just liked the idea of knocking Scorpius out.

:D


	9. Longing

One about Teddy. He is practically a Potter ;D

**10.**

Teddy Lupin didn't have anything to complain about. He had a family who loved him, even though they weren't related by blood. He had the job of his dreams as an Auror. He had the most beautiful, intelligent and amazing girlfriend.

But sometimes he missed his parents. How was it even possible to miss something you've never known? He had everything. There was nothing to complain about.

Somehow, Harry always knew. He always understood it, even when Teddy himself couldn't. He always saw, even when Teddy tried to hide his longing. And he always had the photographs and stories ready.


End file.
